goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Hart Gets Grounded on Halloween
At the lounge, Rachel Hart was asking her dad. Rachel: Hey dad, can I buy a costume at the store? Rachel's dad was stern. Rachel's dad: No! Rachel felt sad. Rachel: Why not, dad? Rachel's dad: Because it's too expensive, and I'm afraid you might damage the costume. Rachel: But dad, I can handle the costume. I won't damage it, and tommorow is Halloween. Rachel's dad: The answer is still no! Then Rachel's dad stopped scowling. Rachel's dad: Anyway, I'm going to the store and buy candies. Rachel felt happy. Rachel: Is it for you and me to eat them? Rachel's dad: Um, no. Rachel was horrified. Rachel's dad: You are going to give them to the trick-or-treaters. Rachel felt annoyed. Rachel: No! I'm not going to give the candies to them, and besides, it whomps! I want to go and trick-or-treat. Rachel's dad started arguing with his daughter. Rachel's dad: I told you no! You are going to give them the freaking candies! Now I'm going to the store! Rachel's dad walked off to the store in a huff, and Rachel felt sad. Rachel: Man, I can't go and trick-or-treat, what will I do now? Then Rachel thought for a second. Rachel: I know, I will not give the candies to the people who tricks and treats. Halloween had arrived. Rachel's dad was giving Rachel a task. Rachel's dad: Rachel, you are giving them candies when kids come to our front door, okay? Rachel: Okay, dad. Rachel's dad: Alright, I'm going to work. Bye Rachel! Then Rachel's dad drove off to work. Then Ashley A arrived at the front door, and Rachel came out. Ashley A: Trick or treat! Rachel: What do you want? Ashley A: I want candies! Rachel was mean. Rachel: What? You can't have them. Ashley A was indignant. Ashley A: You are so mean. Rachel: I don't care, Ashley A. Ashley A: Fine! I will just go to another house! Then Ashley A walked off in a huff to another house. Then Rachel went back inside. Just then, Spinelli arrived, carrying a bag of candies, and he spressed the doorbell button and the doorbell buzzed. Then Rachel came out. Rachel: Hi, Spinelli! What do you want? Spinelli: Oh I want Starburst because TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus and I like Starburst. Rachel was mean. Rachel: Well sorry, I don't have them. And you are too old to trick-or-treat. Spinelli was indignant. Spinelli: First of all, I can see those candies inside your house on the table. And second, I'm not too old to trick-or-treat. Rachel: Well, you are just dreaming, and I can tell you are the only one who is too old to trick-or-treat. Spinelli was seeing teenagers who were trick-or-treating. Spinelli: But I can see those teenagers who are trick-or-treating. That's it, I'm going to another house that has Starburst. Rachel: All right, I'm going to throw eggs at your house when Halloween ends. Spinelli was walking off in a huff to another house. Then.Rachel went back inside. Then Cornchip Girl arrived, and she entered the front door. Then Rachel came out. Rachel: Hello! What do you want? Cornchip Girl: Trick or treat! Then I want candies! Rachel was mean. Rachel: What? Go get your own. And where are your parents? Cornchip Girl started whining. Cornchip Girl: I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rachel: I don't care you want candies, now get out of here! Cornchip Girl was indignant. Cornchip Girl: You are so mean! That's it, I'm going home. Then Cornchip Girl ran home in a huff. Then Rachel went back inside, and just then, her father came back. He stopped at the front door. Then the mean Rachel came out. Rachel: Hello! What do you want now? Rachel's dad: I want candies! Rachel: No! No candies for you! Then suddenly, Rachel looked suspicious. Rachel: Wait, you look familiar. Rachel immediately noticed her dad. Rachel's dad: So do you! (getting annoyed at Rachel) Rachel, did you give you the candies to the people like I told you so! Rachel: Um, no. Rachel's dad started raging. Rachel's dad: Oooooooooooh! How dare you didn't give out candies to the people!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ten days! Go to your room right now! Then Rachel went back inside to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fluttershy106's announcement clip Fluttershy106: Before I end this video, I would like to say. Happy Halloween! (feeling sad) Sorry I didn't post this video on Halloween. (feeling satisfied) But still, bye for now! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart and Spinelli Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Emma as Ashley Armbruster Kayla as Cornchip Girl Steven as Me Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff